<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thawing frozen bones by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840214">Thawing frozen bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream and Tommy are only in like one convo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Reader is half blind, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, reader is polar bear, slight mention of scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning are always cold,<br/>But the cold slowly goes away and frozen bones unfreeze when meeting a group of similar people.<br/>Can past troubles be healed</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Local polar bear hybrid learns how to make friends in over 2000 words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thawing frozen bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was something i wrote to calm my nerves during exams on my notes app. i editied it but if you see spelling errors or inconsistencies please comment them.<br/>This is my first fanfic<br/>Characters may be ooc.<br/>if any creator doesnt like this i will get rid of it.</p>
<p>sorry if the reader seems like an oc (always annoys me when people do that), i tried to make them not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. It always was cold in the morning.  I lived alone in my small shed. I could hear the animals outside. The chickens clucking, the cows deep moos and the sheep baaing softly. Yet even with all the noise it felt quiet and deafeningly so. I got up and stretched with a loud crack of my joints being heard. I put on my sweater, and even with the warm fabric on my skin it was still cold. Feeding the animals and caring for the crop was a good distraction, at least in the morning, but after all the chores were finished the cold always sunk deeper into my skin and would freeze my bones. I got up after shearing the last sheep and the cold seemed immediate this time. Even as the sun beamed down on me it felt like it wasn't there. I checked the time on my watch, it wasn't late, I could still go into town to sell supplies. I packed my cart full of all my supplies. The wool, eggs, milk and feathers were all stored in their separate bags to be sold. I quickly pulled my cloak over my head to hide myself, after all people did not act too kindly towards hybrids and the businesses they ran. My missing eye was proof of that, trust nobody. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>I was greeted as usual when I entered town. People knew my products were high quality and tried being my friend to get a discount. Unluckily for them, I didn't make friends. I was setting up my stand when I saw a group of hybrids. A piglin, fox and goat. Why were they out in the open.They looked happy even as people glared at them but said nothing. I against my own thoughts shouted at them.<br/>
"Hey there! What would three hybrids such as yourselves be doing out here?"<br/>
I immediately regretted it as I see all three flinch. The piglin reaches for a sword on his back and the goat is quickly pulling out his wallet. The fox boy seems to sink deeper into his jacket.<br/>
"Same as what you non-hybrids, socializing." The piglin's gruff voice frightens me. I quickly nod my head before pulling out a small bag of apples and a butchered hen.<br/>
"Sorry if I sounded rude earlier. That was unintentional. Here." I offer the food to them. "Have these as an apology." They seemed hesitant as the fox approached me. I pulled my hood back just enough for him to see my hybrid polar bear grin. He seemed shocked before smiling back and happily grabbing the goods. He runs back and whispers in the piglin's ear. The piglin stares at me.<br/>
"Meet us at the edge of the forest in 3 hours." He says before walking away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>It was two and a half hours since I saw those hybrids. I pack my cart and prepare to leave. I am putting all the empty bags on my cart when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see the goat. He is a half hybrid, he looks like a human excluding his horns, ears, eyes and goat like toes in place of his fingers. He was in a suit and tie, like he had just come from a large business meeting.<br/>
"Hey! I decided to check if you were still coming. I don't know if you heard us."<br/>
"I heard, I'm just packing my stuff first."<br/>
"Can I help?" I turned to see him picking up a bag of unsold apples before I could nod. We quietly packed away everything and I quickly locked everything in my cart away.<br/>
"So are we going?" He stares at the forest then turns to me.<br/>
"I've got nowhere else to be." I pulled my hood more over my face and made sure my gloves were still tightly on. Even though he was also a hybrid, I was still scared of my appearance. It made too many questions get asked and scared too many people. He just nodded and we started walking towards the forest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>I looked ahead as three figures stood at the forest edge. As I got closer I could see that it was the piglin and fox along with a new hybrid who's a beaver. The goat hybrid next to me, who was named Schlatt, smiled at them and yelled a hello. They said hello back and we started walking. The piglin walked in front, leading the way and I walked the further behind.we pasted a couple of trees and soon stood in a clearing. The clearing was large, a bonfire sat in the middle, a lake was a little ways away and small cabins stood around the clearing. It was like a small camp. I looked around staring at all the hybrids around, two squids sat in the pond, an ocelot sat in a tree with a cat lying underneath the same tree and three half hybrid birds flew overhead chasing each other.<br/>
I stood still, I had never seen this many hybrids before. I flinched as a hooved hand was placed on my shoulder. The piglin removes his hand after I flinch in understanding.<br/>
"Sorry. Was trying to signal to you but you seemed blind to it." I quickly realised he was on my blind side.<br/>
"You can remove your hood. Nobody here will judge." I wish I could trust him. I wasn't the only one with scars. The piglin had a lot more and looking around everyone had at least one, but nobody else was missing an eye or ear, nobody else needed to answer so many questions or had to deal with everyone looking at them in pity. The scars they had were from duels and battles with equals, they wore their scars proudly, I did not. I pulled my hood more over my head.<br/>
"I'm good. I like my hood." I was holding back a whimper. If the piglin noticed he didn't seem to care.<br/>
"Let's go sit by the fire. It'll be dark soon."<br/>
"What is this place?"<br/>
"Oh. This is a hybrid safe space. We made it so that we could just relax. We visit it every weekend." He smirked slightly and grabbed my hand to lead me to the fire. It's warm.<br/>
"So what hybrid are you? I'm curious." He is staring at me as he asks. I freeze, it wouldn't hurt but, it has been so long since I've told anyone.<br/>
"Polar bear, not a very brave one though." I mumble my answer cautiously. He might not have heard me if he wasn't listening closely.<br/>
"That's nice. Another hybrid type is always cool. I'm Techno. Those bird hybrids are my family." Techno stared up at the bird hybrids. One was sitting on a roof playing a guitar softly. He looked down at us and quickly flew down.<br/>
"Hey Tech. Who's this?" Techno opened his mouth but quickly shut it and turned to me.<br/>
"You never told me your name." His ears were pushed back guiltily.<br/>
"I'm uncomfortable with sharing that. You can just call me whatever you feel like." I pulled at my cloak's sleeves nervously. If I said my name they would recognise me, there aren't many animals who have been through my struggles. I was panicking would they know. Would they hate my guts.A hand places itself on my shoulder, my blind side. I flinch.<br/>
"Hey, sorry. Is it okay if I call you cloak? Since you're wearing one."<br/>
"Will, that's stupid. It's like me calling you beanie."<br/>
"At least I'm trying. I don't know. What animal are you?"<br/>
I shook as the hand still held my shoulder, I can't see it, there must be people there, they know, they all know, they can't not, they will hurt me, they will-<br/>
The hand removes itself. I look up and see a confused and concerned man. Two large black wings are resting on his back. He holds the other bird hybrids hand back as he stares at me.<br/>
"Are you alright? Sorry if Wilbur scared you, he doesn't exactly notice when someone needs space." He stepped back and let go of Wilbur's hand. Techno  turns and looks at his brother.<br/>
"They're a polar bear." Techno states with a monotone voice.<br/>
"Oh. So maybe-"<br/>
"Big PB!" a small bird boy suddenly yells.<br/>
"Tommy." The bird with black wing says sternly to the boy.<br/>
"That makes it sound like they're peanut butter." Wilbur turns to Tommy.<br/>
"It's better than calling them cloak."<br/>
"Fair."<br/>
"Guess we're calling you PB now." Techno looks at you and then the black winged man.<br/>
"PB this is Phil. He's our dad. Sorry for freaking you out earlier.<br/>
"It's not a big deal. I'm just not used to dealing with others."<br/>
Techno reaches out his hand silently asking me if he can touch me. I nod slightly and he puts his hooved hand on my back.<br/>
"I'm the same." He rubs my back softly then takes his hand back and we sit in silence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>It is only 5 days after I was first at the hybrid haven. I sat on the same log I was sitting on before. Not many others are here, it isn't the weekend yet, but sometimes it's nice to be in a place that doesn't judge appearances, even if my bones still ache in the cold. The place is beautiful and the sun's warmth feels perfect. My relaxation is cut short by a sound behind me. A voice is mumbling in the woods and hurried footsteps approach. Fundy, the small fox hybrid jumps out of the bushes.<br/>
"PB! You gotta help me!" He is covered in cuts and it looks like someone pulled at his tail. Without thinking I grab his wrist gently and pull him into the main hut. I pull out the med kit, everyone was told where it was on the first day, I pull the bandages out along with the disinfectant.<br/>
"Hold still." He nods and I bandage up his arms. I smooth out the fur on his tail and hand him some painkillers. It's not much but it's better than before.<br/>
"What happened?"<br/>
"I was in the town alone. I usually go with my family but they were busy. The people in town saw I was alone and, before I knew it I was cornered. They... They-"<br/>
"It's alright. I can guess what happened."<br/>
I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. My other hand is shaking.<br/>
"People are cruel to hybrids."<br/>
"Is that why you hide yourself, did people hurt you?" I flinch. Oh no he knows, he's going to tell everyone, I am weak, I am stupid, I am-<br/>
"It's okay if it is, I won't say anything. Don't tell my dad what happened. I don't want to be babied the rest of my life. Just say I tripped and you found me."<br/>
I nod in understanding. If I speak my voice might reveal my fear.<br/>
"Bye PB! Thanks for the help."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>It is Saturday. Wilbur is furious.<br/>
"What happened to Fundy? No one else was here during the week so you must know. And don't give me the excuse of him falling, I know that's not true!"<br/>
Wilbur is inching closer to me. I can feel his angry breaths against my fur.<br/>
"I don-"<br/>
"Bull- I know you know!"<br/>
I'm hyperventilating. I'm scared, will he hurt me. I can't see his right hand. What if he's about to hit me. I have to run.<br/>
I look around. We're surrounded. People are staring. They want to watch me suffer. A hand is placed on my arm.<br/>
"Wilbur back down. I know you're mad but yelling at the person who patched his wounds won't help."<br/>
"But I have to protect Fundy! What if they did it!"<br/>
"Fundy is defending them, and they are shaking like a leaf just by you yelling at them. Do you think they would be capable of hurting Fundy?"<br/>
"Are you okay PB?"  Fundy's voice comes from my blind side. I jump back without thinking. People are staring, I frantically look around again for any escape. A small gap is formed in the crowd and I run. I can hear the yells but it doesn't matter, the fear is controlling me now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>I am working on my farm. It has been a week since I last was at the hybrid safe space. I shear the sheep and collect the eggs. While watering my crops a figure appears in the sky. A bird hybrid. As suddenly as he appeared he falls. I rush towards where he fell.<br/>
"Wilbur...?" I stop and stare. His wings are mangled and bent, scars cover his back and his face and neck are bruised.<br/>
"PB... Is that you?" I freeze, realising I'm not wearing my cloak. He stares at my face with his eyes half closed. I rush to him and lift him up, dragging him into my shed.<br/>
"I need to go get the med kit in my house. Stay here." He nods lying down in the hay, cows sniff at him curiously. I run inside and grab the med kit as quickly as possible as well as quickly trying to contact Phil. I approach the shed again. Wilbur is still lying on the hay, blood soaking through onto the ground. I wrap up his back and try to push his wings into place. I quickly stop when he flinches and just decide to lie him on his stomach so his wings aren't crushed. A ping is heard on my phone. I check my phone and see Phill is calling.<br/>
"Hello. Phill?"<br/>
"PB. What happened? Is Will okay?"<br/>
"He's mostly okay. He fell down near my place."<br/>
"Can you tell me where that is?" I flinch at his desperate pleading tone. I guess I can't hide myself forever.<br/>
"I'll text you the address. We're in the first shed to the left." I stutter slightly as I speak.<br/>
"Thank you PB. I was really worried when he didn't come home yesterday."<br/>
"See you soon Phill."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>I check Wilbur's breathing for the fifth time this hour. He passed out after being moved onto his stomach. I turn to the door as a sound is heard by my gate.<br/>
"Are you sure this is the place Phill?"<br/>
"It's the one they gave us, Techno."<br/>
"I hope we're right." It's Techno and Phill. I stand up and walk to the door. My hood is not here, they will see my face. But I have to do this for Wilbur. I peak out from behind the door towards the gate. I can't see it very well from here but I can see the two moving figures.<br/>
"Phill! Techno! Over here!" The figures jump and run over. I turn back inside to see Wilbur waking up due to my yelling. Phill is the first to burst through the door followed quickly by Techno.<br/>
"Will!" Wilbur is immediately tackled into a hug from both men. I try to look busy so I don't interrupt the family moment but I'm suddenly interrupted.<br/>
"PB?" I freeze. I know what's coming next.<br/>
"Is this why you flinch when people approach, you can't see people approaching, is your eye damaged?" Phill and Techno study me, Wilbur is still semi unconscious.<br/>
"My eye is missing. I don't want to talk about it right now. I wear a cloak for a reason. Just know I'm blind on this side."<br/>
"Sorry." Wilbur is looking at me tiredly. His eyes are full of guilt.<br/>
"I shouldn't have yelled."<br/>
"It's okay. You were just frustrated." The three stare at my scars and techno sits next to me.<br/>
"Can I touch them?"<br/>
"Yeah, just be gentle." His hooves are gently running along the scars. He pauses when he reaches the gap where my eye was.<br/>
"I think we should head to the house unless you three want to sleep in the shed." I stand up quietly and Techno and Phil help Wilbur stand. We walk into the house and once inside I pull my cloak on. They quickly position Wilbur on the couch. I run into the kitchen to prepare a meal.<br/>
"PB? What are you doing?" Techno steps into the kitchen.<br/>
"Making a meal. Sorry if it's not the best, I usually only cook for myself." </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>We are all sitting in the living room in silence. The air is tense with people wanting to ask questions. I sigh, there is no way of getting out of this without answering them. The air will just stay tense until I do.<br/>
"Okay.. I'll answer your questions. If it gets too personal I'll tell you."<br/>
"You don't ha-" Techno is interrupted by Wilbur sitting up and shoving him.<br/>
"How did you get those scars?" He grins at me before realising what he suddenly asked might be insensitive.<br/>
"I'm sor-"<br/>
"It's fine, I was attacked by a group of non-hybrids when I was young. They took my eye and gave me these scars, mentally and physically." I chuckle at the last bit, trying to lighten the mood. The room is quiet before Phil speaks.<br/>
"Are you scared of people touching you?" I flinch and sigh shakily.<br/>
"Yeah. I don't remember when I last had positive contact. People scare me, hybrid or not." Phill seems to think and Wilbur sits up. Techno is next to speak.<br/>
"Doesn't that make you hurt?" I sit still for a second. I felt the coldness in my bones again. My muscles stiffen.<br/>
"I don't know? I must be used to it if I am in pain." I stutter and wrap my arms around myself, trying desperately to become smaller.<br/>
"Can I hug you?" It's Phil. His voice is kind and soft, like how you talk to a child. He sits Infront of me with his arms out to his side, he's waiting for me to accept the hug. I've got nothing to lose by hugging him. I've already told them everything and my body seems to ache more than before. I collapse into his chest as his arms wrap around me comfortingly. He runs one of his hands through head fur, the other rubbing my back as he whispers encouraging words of how I was okay. Wilbur and Techno join in. Wilbur quietly sings and Techno gently holds my shoulder. I don't realise I'm crying until a hiccup finds its way out. The hold on me is warm. It's like a fire, melting away the ice in my bones.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>It is the weekend at the hybrid safe space and I see Wilbur, Phil and Techno waiting for me. This week the hybrids invite their non-hybrid friends. Everyone is partying and I have removed my hood. Thankfully nobody questions my scars. A man with a white mask approaches me.<br/>
"I've never seen you before. I'm Dream, what's your name." Techno is about to tell him when I stop him by smiling.<br/>
"My name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you." Techno and Dream both smile at me and I finally feel like the ice in my bones has melted and I've started healing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p>
<p>i would love any critisism</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>